This invention relates to a compact insertion device, e.g., a tampon applicator, formed from a paper laminate.
Tampon applicators comprising a pair of telescopically arranged tubes are long known in the art. Some applicators have the tampon exposed at the end intended for vaginal insertion (the expulsion end), while others provide a rounded expulsion end, with the tampon covered by a plurality of "petals" which open during tampon expulsion.
Typically, these applicators comprise a tampon holder tube and a plunger tube, telescopically disposed so that a small portion of the plunger tube is within the holder tube. Such an applicator is thus relatively long, typically about twice the length of the tampon holder tube.
Efforts have been undertaken in the industry to produce a shorter applicator, which would be, e.g., easier to store and transport. Shorter applicators, known in the field as "compact" applicators, are generally formed by disposing most of the length of the plunger tube between the tampon holder tube and the tampon. The plunger tube is withdrawn from the holder tube by the user, prior to insertion. It is thus necessary that the tampon be retained in the holder tube and not withdrawn with the plunger tube. Typically, in closed end applicators this is achieved by a plurality of slots and/or tabs extending from the inner surface of the tampon holder tube to engage the periphery of the "head" of the tampon, thus retaining it in the holder tube. In open end applicators, the head of the tampon itself engages the holder tube and retains the tampon. The provision of slots or tabs for retaining the tampon is disadvantageous, as these structures are difficult to form in paper laminates, which are preferred materials for tampon applicators due to their flushability and biodegradability. Further, in order to form tabs in a paper applicator, it is typically necessary to leave holes, which weaken the applicator and give it an unappealing, flimsy appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,421 discloses a compact tampon applicator having a retaining structure for retaining the tampon. The retaining structure is, e.g., a cylindrical tube or ring, separate from the outer holder tube, adhered to the inner surface of the outer holder tube.